All is Fair
by MoonFey
Summary: After the Sheriff's last failed attempt to flush out his enemies and Gisborne not only being left but punch at the alter, life is going to get a lot harder for the gang. But not everything is for the worst. RM DW AOFC on hold
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Into The Woods**

Djaq and Will were returning from delivering food to a family in Nettlestone whose three children had fallen ill. The pair walked in companionable silence with the horse that had carried the supplies. The sound of hooves suddenly filled the air. Will and Djaq made for the woods and hide themselves and the horse in the dark forest while soldiers guarding two carriages made a speedy journey past them. They turned left at the fork ahead.

"That road leads to Knighton" Whispered Djaq

"And to Marian." Finished Will

They tied the horse to the lowest branch and ran as quickly as possible behind the carriages. When they arrived at Knighton Hall they saw soldiers and Sir Guy leading Marian and her father to separate coaches.

"Father." Marian called out to her sire as she was forced by Guy and two of his cronies into one carriage, then chained and locked inside.

"Marian! Don't you dare lay a hand on her Gisborne! Marian!"

"She will be safe my Lord." Replied Guy as he walked forward and ordered his guards to take their leave. One carriage headed south the other north.

Djaq looked a Will "We must get back and tell Robin of this."

Will nodded his consent and they ran back to the horse as the horizon shown pink with the coming dawn. They made it to camp just as the sun peeked over the edge of the earth. Will swung his long legs from the horse then reached up and helped Djaq dismount. They rushed forward to see the early stirrings of the camp.

"They have taken Marian and Sir Edward!" Will and Djaq said in unison. Robin who was still laying in his blankets jumped up "What!" he exclaimed "Where?"

"We do not know," said Djaq

"But is was Gisborne who planed the whole thing. He chained them into different carriages and sent one south and the other north on the high road," finished Will.

"Gisborne is still raging about what happened" came Much's voice from beside the fire.

"This I do not like," was all John could say leaning on his staff.

"We need a plan, I really good scheme," Robin was muttering as he paced between two trees. "Where is Alan?" he asked.

"He went to...ahem…relieve himself," answered Much

* * *

Alan was making his way back to camp when he heard rustling in the shrubs. He stooped for a moment, when no sound came he kept going until her heard a very distinct human moan. Alan looked back over to where he had heard the rustling, he moved forward with his sword drawn. He noticed what seemed to be a large bundle of cloth, which then started to move. Startled Alan demanded, "Make yourself known!" 

A strangled "please" was all he heard but that was enough, for it was a woman in pain. He sheathed his sword and moved around the low shrub. What he saw boiled his blood and broke his heart all at the same time. She was young, maybe twenty, her light brown hair was mattered with blood and dirt. She lay crumbled on her side shivering. Alan carefully rolled her to face him. She had been severely beaten. Her face was swollen, blood trailed from her temple and her lip. One arm was bent at a strange angle and the other was clutching a wound at her side, blood could be seen between her long fingers.

"Please" she pleaded again, "Don't hurt me."

"Never" was Alan's response, "I'm going to help you." As gently as possible Alan lifted the girl in his arms, cradling her to his body. She groaned against his neck as he carefully but swiftly headed back to camp.

* * *

Robin was till pacing while the others sat around the fire, trying to determine a course of action, every moment that passed brought Sir Edward and Marian farther away. 

"We could just split up and save both of them," Offered Much

"So they could come and be outlaws with us?" asked Will

"Well what is you great idea Sir Carpenter?" asked Much. Will was about to answer when Alan was heard coming down the hillside.

"Djaq! Robin! Will! Someone help!"

Will ran up the hill to meet his friend to see him carrying a body. One look at the girl had Will pale "Djaq we need you!" he yelled. The others had gathered at the bottom of the hill as Alan and Will made there way down. Djaq could tell from her position that this was no little fever she was dealing with.

"Bring her to my blankets they are closet to the fire," Djaq ordered.

As Alan set her down the girls' eyes began to flutter and roll back, "You must keep her awake, talk to her. Will clean bandages, Much boil water, John I need my kit, Robin a water skin go!" As Djaq gave orders Alan was attempting to keep the young woman awake.

"Hello, what's your name?"

"Emma," she coughed "Emma Fox."

"Emma, I am Alan A Dale."

"Alan."

"Yes."

"Thank you, I did not," she coughed again "want to die alone."

"You will not die, not today." He tried to sound assured but the way Djaq was looking at her he was starting to doubt it some himself. He noticed her eyes begin to close again.

"Where are you from Emma?"

"Dorchester."

"I have a cousin from that area. Bit of a drunk but a good story teller."

Emma smiled slightly at that but then winced and groaned heavily. Alan looked down to find Djaq cleaning out the deep wound on Emma's side. Alan glanced up at her friends who stood around the other side of fire staring with concerned eyes toward the three of them.

"Are you injured anywhere else beside your side and arm?" asked Djaq.

"My leg."

Djaq lifted her skirt to find a large burn on Emma's left calf.

"Who did this to you?" Djaq demanded. Alan realized that was the first time anyone realized to ask that question.

"The Sheriffs men." She then screamed as Djaq tended the wound. Alan stroked her hand and kept her gaze locked on his.

"Why?" he asked

"To get information from the earl."

"So they tortured you, in front of him." Said Robin, "Why you?"

"They thought…ahh…I was his…gahhh…mistress."

"Enough questions, I must stitch the wound," ordered Djaq.

* * *

Djaq had finally finished tending to Emma, who now slept from exhaustion, blood loss and pain. Alan had not left her and still sat besides her, watching. Djaq had gone down to the river to wash, shortly after Will had disappeared; no one questioned it. Robin held conference with the others. 

"Much, you and I will go into Nottingham and see what we can find out. John you are to go to Knighton and do the same. Will shall go to Locksley, see what Gisborne is plotting. Alan and Djaq will stay and watch over the girl.

* * *

Will watched as Djaq washed her arms and face in the stream. 

"You still spying on me Will?" she asked as she turned around wiping the excess water from her skin.

"Can't help it," was his only defense.

She walked up to him and placed a hand over his heart; in-turn he covered hers with his.

"You were amazing back there." He whispered

"Let just pray she lives, they hurt her very badly in - many ways. Her body was not the only thing they broke."

* * *

While Alan and Djaq sat vigil the other men made their ways to discover just where and why Marian and Sir Edward where taken. Much and Robin stood cloaked in the alley near the market. The gates opened to reveal some of the local lords proceeding into the main keep. This meeting could explain some of the mystery. The pair decided to take their favored rout into the castle. The men made their way through the kitchen window, the cook Margaret was a good friend to them at this point, and merely nodded as the snuck past.

* * *

Will stood behind the woodpile behind Locksley Manor. Two laundry maids came from the back door. 

"Can you believe he sent her all the way to Whitby?

"He said it was the safest place, and once she has redeemed herself he will go and marry her there."

"Poor child," said the elder one "To be taken from her home and her father with the only comfort of marriage to that…monster."

"Especially when she could have Lord Robin." Giggled the younger woman.

"Aye Robin is a fine man." She agreed.

"But I still prefer the carpenter's son; I like the strong silent type."

Will blushed at the comment but know he had a location for Marian, Whitby. He silently made his way back to camp.

* * *

Little John walked around the remains of Knighton Hall. Marian and her father had been taken by force. Their affects had been hasty packed or thrown about by the mad rush. A very shaken tenant who John had spoken to said he heard Gisborne's men mention taking his lord to London but nothing more. John did not like this, not one bit.

* * *

When the gang had reassembled around the fire they shared their information. 

"The tenet was right John; the Sheriff is sending Sir Edward to London as his new advisor to the court of Prince John. Just a good excuse to get him out of the picture without causing trouble," explained Robin

"By the way John, Margaret says hello," Much smiled at the large man who was blushing.

"Marian was sent to Whitby by Gisborne," Will told the group.

"Whitby? What in the world is in Whitby?" asked Robin as he looked into the fire.

"St. Hilda's" came a very week voice. Every head turned to Emma who had turned her head toward the fire. "A convent." She explained

"A convent!?" chorused the group.

Why do things never seem to get any easier? Thought Robin.

* * *

A/N So there you have it. Though I hope for a happy ending after watching the final eposide I can only imagine what the Sheriff and Gisborne are going to do. I hope you liked it. If you do I will keep writing.

love moonfey


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: All talk**

Marian was staring out the window of the couch as it jostled down the dirt path. The guard was tight around her carriage and the maid that had been given to her at the inn, Mary, was sound asleep.

'Far easier for her', though Marian, 'she is not chained in like some wild beast.'

At the Inn they had removed all her chains but those that clasped her ankles together. The irons were heavy and closely chained so she had no hopes of escape. At dawn she was forced awake, dressed, feed and chained back in the blasted carriage. As the landscape slowly changed from dense forest to more open fields her mind wandered back to her last encounter with her outlaw.

_Robin sat perched on her window sill as she washed her face. Her hair, which had gotten quite long considering, was pulled back in a plait like she had worn it when they were children. When she turned she merely smiled at him._

"_What, not shocked to see a man sitting, ready to pounce into your bed chamber my Lady? Robin joked as he swung his legs inside._

"_Man!" Marian exclaimed, "Where?" _

_Robin started to laugh then stopped and glared at Marian. She just kept smiling back at him. _

"_You doubt my manhood my lady?" he asked as he stoked forward like a giant cat, large grin spreading over his handsome face. Marian put her bed between them "I could never doubt what you never had." She laughed as he scurried over the bed and wrapped his arms around her._

"_You have quite a way with words Marian." He whispered into her ear._

"_Yes, I must be more careful or you head might return to a normal size."_

"_Are you calling me vain!?" he asked with mocked outrage._

_She pulled back and gentle stroked his scruffy face, "Always" she answered. Robin lowered his lips to hers cradling her close to his body._

"_You are in danger." He whispered as he pulled back_

"_I know Robin, but I have duties that must be fulfilled before I can worry about my own happiness."_

"_You won't come with me."_

"_No."_

"_You will be careful."_

"_I will try."_

_He kissed her one last time before disappearing back through the window. _

The heave of the carriage stopping brought Marian back to reality with a new determination to get out of this situation.

* * *

Robin was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He could not leave the people to suffer while he ran off to Whitby; and even if he did, what was he supposed to do, steal Marian out of a convent! At least there she could be away from Gisborne and have the sanctuary of the convent walls. There was also the issue of the loss of his eyes and ears within Nottingham. Marian and Sir Edward had been their informants of the Sheriff and Guy, but now… Robin had to think and think fast. Perhaps Alan could come up with some clever idea, if he ever took his eyes off of Emma.

* * *

Emma woke to find the sky dotted with stars beyond the tree tops. She had slept for almost an entire day.

"Djaq she is awake!" She knew that voice belonged to Alan. He was a good man. She could remember brief moments of him giving her water or placing a blanket on her. His bright green eyes came into view as he looked down at her from his perch on a rock near the fire. Slowly she was being turned and the Saracen woman was examining her face closely.

"The swelling in your face has gone down, how is your headache?"

"Better thank you."

"I set you arm so you can not move it, it will have to stay in place for about a month." Emma nodded "I am going to check the stitches, be as still a possible." Emma felt a warm hand wrapped around her own. The calloused hand belonged to Alan who held her gaze as Djaq examined her side and then changed the dressing on her burn. She noticed he was staring quite hard at her.

"What are you looking at?" she asked. Emma knew she must look a fright.

"Sorry, it is just your eyes, not being funny, but I feel like I have seen them before."

"Really?"

"Yes, they are the color of storm clouds. The girl I new with eyes like yours was from around Dorchester actually, you might know her, Fiona Hughes was her name."

Emma stopped, her eyes glazed over, "No," she finally answered "but the name sounds familiar."

"Yeah big place Dorchester, come to think of it I think her mother was called Emma."

"You don't say?" answered Emma as she winced as the dressing was fastened.

"That should be good for now," Djaq interrupted "but try to stay still as to not aggravate the wounds anymore."

"Thank you Djaq, for everything," Emma's broken lips smiled slightly at her.

"It is nothing. Try to sleep, your body needs to rest." Djaq smiled back.

Emma gratefully closed her eyes, the last memory before sleep took her were the green eyes of Alan.

* * *

Will returned from watch to find Alan on the same rock he left him on.

"Alan, your watch," Will told him

"Okay," he glanced down at Emma.

"Nothing will happen to her, Djaq and I are here."

"Yeah, course, well, best be off." Alan gathered his sword and made to stand.

"Robin wants to have a word with you first." Will said

"Right," with one last glance at Emma Alan left to find Robin.

Will looked carefully at the broken girl next to the fire. Alan seemed quite taken with her. His eyes drifted to Djaq who was curled up upon the leaves. She had not slept much in the past two days with all that was happening. What rest she got should not be on the cold earth with no blankets. Will gathered his bedding and made it up next to her sleeping form. When he went to roll her over to the bedding he realized she was as cold as ice. Once she was settled in the blankets he placed his axe and other weapons at easy reach and climbed in behind Djaq in the blankets. She turned into him, taking what warmth he offered.

* * *

Gisborne stood in the counsel chambers with the Sheriff. The fire was the only source of light as he watched the Sheriff pace back and forth.

"So Gisborne your "would be" bride is tucked away behind the walls of St. Hilda's, her father is stuck in London under surveillance and here we are with yet another problem," the Sheriff listed off.

"We will find her sir, if she still lives," answered Gisborne.

"You best hope she is still alive, I am still trying to figure out how she escaped!" The Sheriff was starting to turn a bit purple from rage. "It is not only our necks that we are talking about Gisborne; it is literally the fate of all of England!"

"I know sir, the search leaves at dawn."

* * *

"Truth be told, it is a rather good idea," agreed Much.

"I do not like this plan," complained Little John

"Margaret likes you," explained Robin

"So…"

"She will give you information without putting herself, or you, in harms way," explained Alan.

"All we want John, is for you and go and speak to here every once in a while and gather gossip that might be of use to us," pleaded Robin.

"Well why can't one of you younger lads do it?" he asked.

"Because for some strange reason, she fancies you," joked Much.

"Oh alright, but not another word from you lot," John threatened with his staff.

"Not a word," promised Robin

"Next goal is to find out what in the world the Sheriff wants to know about the Earl of Dorchester."

"I think I may have plan for that one master," spoke up Much.

"Do share Much," Robin gestures as if to open up the floor for him.

"Eve," was all he said.

* * *

Albert Beechcroft Earl of Dorchester sat with Francis Gravelle Duke of Ipswich and Alastair Saunders Earl of Norwich in the Dukes home.

"My friends, things are going well with our…foreign companions," announced Alastair.

"I am afraid that with the old Sheriff's death Prince John has found it prudent to put his beloved Sheriff of Nottingham in charge. He senses something and even attempted to get me to expel our secret through torture."

"You were torture!?" exclaimed Francis

"Of course not, they tortured one of the maids of my house."

"Was it…" started Alastair

"Yes."

"I am sorry Albert."

"There will be other woman who can provide the same thing."

"I thank God everyday for my Winnie and the three boys she gave me," Francis smiled

"And a daughter who will make my son very happy," laughed Alastair whose eldest son was arranged to Francis's daughter.

"One day Albert, you will share our joy."

* * *

Much saddled his horse and made ready to venture out to find Eve. He had a pretty good idea of where she had fled with her mother after helping them trick the Sheriff. She mentioned her mother had always wanted to go back to her village called Radcliff on Trent while they sat in their baths discussing life. That was due east of Nottingham, about a day and half ride. Much would ask Eve to once again use her talents to figure out what was happening at the Earl's home to have the Sheriff so very worried about his new territory.

Much mounted and galloped off into the raising sun.

* * *

Djaq woke to the sound of groaning and instantly recognizing it as Emma's. She tired to get up but was stopped by a heavy arm draped over her waist, locking her against a warm body. Another attempt had her being clutch tighter to a mumbling Will.

"Will Scarlet would you please let me tend to my patient," she whispered harshly which affectively woke Will enough for her to scramble free and toward Emma.

"Why are you trying to stand?" asked Djaq grapping for Emma's good arm.

"I feel like I am going to be sick," she groaned as she tried to steady her feet.

Djaq half carried Emma to a shrub near by where she emptied what little she had in stomach.

"I thought this was all over," moaned Emma in-between heaves.

"What do you mean?" Djaq looked confused; this was the first time anything like this had happened. Emma looked into Djaq dark caring eyes trying to explain when Alan arrived.

"Is everything alright? What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing just after affects of her wounds," Djaq said quickly. She turned and gave Emma a meaningful look.

* * *

Robin sat on the edge of the stream watching the leaves and twigs sail down the current. He had never felt so alone. Even with most of the gang present, he had lost his beloved to a convent at the hands of his enemy and now Much, who was more a brother to him then any one of blood could be, was riding east. He had no plan to save Marian or Sir Edward. It was all talk and scheming and Robin wanted action. All the joy of his victory over Gisborne and the Sheriff was gone and replaced with the largest trial he had ever had to bide through.

* * *

A/N Sorry I know a lot of talk and not a lot of action but soon I promise. Hope you enjoyed it

love Moonfey


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 New Friends/ New News**

Margaret stood near the open window kneading out dough for the sheriff's supper. Little John, as inconspicuously as possible for a man his size made his way to the window while Will and Robin stood guard.

"Ahh...Hello Margaret." He tried to sound casual.

"Well if it isn't John Little, come to cause more trouble in the castle I suppose?" She smiled, her few missing teeth hardly noticeable.

"No...huh...actually I have come to …umm…see how you are doing," he stuttered out. Margaret's smiled widen as she leaned out over the sill; her large bosom even more prominent. "Oh have you now?"

"Aye," he answered and swallowed hard. For all his mass and strength John Little was nervous around women. It had taken him months to work up the courage to talk to Alice and in the end it was Alice who had suggested marriage.

"Well I've done the usual: made the dough, prepared the vegetables, and had to make a run to the butchers."

"Oh, why's that?"

"His high and mighty 'sheriffness' just warned me about the Lord invasion coming this weekend."

"Lord invasion?"

"Oh aye, all the northern Lords are stopping here before heading down to London. Apparently Prince John has summoned all the highest ranking men to his court."

"Do you know why?" asked Little John.

"My guess would be it is something about the holy wars." Margaret nodded.

A whistle came from beyond the arch way, Will signal that they were leaving. "Must be off Margaret…um…have a nice day," Little John said over his shoulder.

"Don't be a stranger around _this_ window, John Little." Margaret waved and smiled goodbye.

John was greeted by two broad smiling men in dark cloaks."Not a word." He warned while his two companions laughed.

* * *

With the men gone from camp, for the time being, Djaq decided to confront Emma about her suspicions. Emma was leaning against one of the large boulders in-front of the cave staring off into the distance. Djaq come and sat next to the woman who startled a little by the sudden company.

"Are you with child?" Djaq asked getting right to the point.

"I was…am I guess," she answered "I do not know how such a small babe could survive through what I did, I barely made it."

"Do you know who the father is?"

"The Earl," Emma said with a venom tint to her words

"I though you said you were not his mistress." Djaq questioned further

"A mistress consents. I never consented to a thing that man did to me," Emma proclaimed with such passion that it startled Djaq. Then the passion was gone and lead to tears.

* * *

Marian watched as the looming walls of St. Hilda's convent came into view. The large stone walls were covered in many different kinds of vines; the only thing visible to the outside world was the Bell tower standing watch over the inhabitants.

As the coach neared the front gate the large wooden and iron door opened to present a small and elderly woman in her habit. She stood perfectly still her hands folded within the sleeves of her black robes. The carriage halted and Mary jumped up to let the guards come and unchain Marian. The sister walk toward the guards "I will take it from here thank you." In a voice that seemed far too big for such a petite lady.

Marian was grateful to have the heavy chains removed and the elderly nun placed a welcoming arm about her shoulders.

"Welcome to St. Hilda's Marian, I am the Abbess here."

"Hello, reverend mother," Marian greeted politely.

"I will lead you to your room and have you get settled." Marian nodded and helped Mary carry her trunk into the wall city of St. Hilda's

The room was in one of the first builds that made up what seem to be an entire village. When they entered there was another woman around Marian's age sitting by the window embroidering a handkerchief.

"Lady Rachel," the Abbess ordered. The lady turned, her blond hair shimmering in the sunlight, "Please show Lady Marian to her room, it is the one that Lady Daphne used."

"Of course Abbess," she stood and walked toward Marian, "Right this way Lady Marian," she was swept up the stairs to her chamber.

"There must be a lot of young ladies coming and going from St. Hilda's," Marian commented as Mary made her curtsey and left the two behind.

"Oh yes, many fathers send there daughters here once they are betrothed to secure their 'purity'," Rachel explained as she began to help Marian unpack.

"Is that why you are here?" Marian asked.

"Yes, my father betrothed me to his friend's eldest son, one day I will be the Countess of Norwich. What about you Lady Marian?"

"It was my 'would be' husband that sent me here."

"Is he truly that worried that you would not remain true?"

"It was more the fact I punch him and ran out of the church just before the vows."

"You did what?" Lady Rachel exclaimed in shock.

"He had lied to me about something extremely important and I found out the truth just in time."

"It must have been something truly horrible," Rachel whispered.

"Oh yes, it was."

* * *

"So Prince John has summoned a council of Lords?" Alan asked.

"Something must be going dreadfully wrong. There has not been a large summoning like this since the time of King Stephen- and that was to decide the line of kings," Robin informed his men. "This means we need to start some spy work. The Sheriff is one of Price John's most trusted minions. There must be a reason all these Lords are stopping in Nottinghamshire for nearly a week."

"A rat trying to hunt a rat," Will concluded.

"Precisely: when Much returns we will have another set of eyes and ears on the inside. I am sure the Earl will be among the lords, and reluctant to be in the den of the lions. Then once we figure out what is really going on in England, we will only have two more things to worry about." Robin's eyes drifted toward the tree tops and his gang watched on, waiting for an explanations.

"Robin what are you doing?" asked Alan.

"I am planning some abductions."

* * *

Much had finally made it to the small town of Radcliff on Trent and was asking about for a woman and her mother who had arrived not long ago. His questions lead him to a small cottage on the edge of town. Smoke curled up from the chimney and the smell of bread wafted from the open window. Much tied his mount to a tree and went to knock on the door.

When Eve heard the knock at the door so late at night she was more then a little panicked. She inched it open and the sight she saw was probably one of best in her life time. She flung open the door and wrapped her arms around Much. She brought the dazed man into the house and latched the door behind them.

"Much it is so good to see you." Eve whispered into her neck her arms still tightly wrapped around him. Much returned the affection, running his hand up and down her back. Eve's mother cleared her throat from her perch near the fire.

"Oh- hello ma'am."

"Hello my Lord." The elder woman smiled at him before going back to her knitting.

"Eve, I am afraid this visit is more for business then pleasure, though I have missed you very much."

"I know," she smiled, "but it is still lovely to see you again. What is it you need me to do?"

"Have you ever been to Dorchester?" Much asked.

* * *

Sir Edward sat in the study of his new London accommodations complete with view of the Thames and permanent guard. He sat wondering if his daughter was safely at St. Hilda's, if his people at Knighton were safe from the sheriff's wrath and what exactly had Price John so scared as to summon the Lords to a council. Perhaps Robin had gotten wind of what was happening and was planning to do something. Could something have happened in the Holy Land? Saints preserve us let King Richard be all right, he thought.

Maybe he could find a way to get letters to Robin and his other allies against the Sheriff. But in London there was no one he could truly trust.

* * *

"If the lords are coming to Nottingham then why is Much sending Eve to Dorchester?" asked Will as they gang, plus Emma who was still in need of much care, grouped around the fire.

"He did not know of the lords arrival," Robin grumbled slightly and ran his hands over is gruff face.

"You will need someone within the walls of Earl's house as well," Emma spoke up.

"What do you mean?" asked Alan.

"I was one of the Countess' main servants and that gave me a lot of power within the walls of the manor. If Eve is able to get half as much freedom as I was allowed she could be very useful."

"Do you know something about the Earl, Emma?" Robin questioned.

"Only that there was much talk of treason being spread through the Manor," she said. "The Earl is a man only interested in power; loyalty means nothing to him."

* * *

"Gisborne!" The sheriff's voice echoed out through the Halls. Soon the heavy falls of Sir Guy's boot could be heard rapidly approaching the room where the sheriff paced gripping a piece of parchment.

"You summoned me?" Gisborne wheezed slightly from his run form the stables; he had been preparing for the trip to St. Hilda's, his oppression with Marian had not been damped with her actions a fortnight ago.

"Look at this message I have just received." He tossed the paper at Guy who quickly scanned the tight and precise script of one of the overseas spies sent out by Prince John.

"The French are pulling troops out of the Holy Land?" he whispered in outrage.

"There are only two reasons for that," came the voice of the sheriff as Guy reread the message. "The French had declared surrender to the Turks, which we have no new of or…"

"They need there men for another war," finished Gisborne with darkened eyes.

* * *

Emma was having one of her nightmares. Alan watched as she moaned and twitched. He could not decide whether or not to wake her or just let her get whatever rest she could get. Suddenly she began to mumble words he could not quite make out. He inched closer to where she lay and the words she uttered kept him up all night.

"Please…please… not again…what about my baby…the baby…please."

* * *

A/N The next chapter in my little Robin Hood saga hope you enjoyed it

love moonfey


End file.
